Kressy Class Battleship
Radical Redesign The Tarakian Navy, eager to get the Kressy Class in Service has instead decided to redesign the entire ship, using the Tumblehome Hull like that of the CG(X) Cruiser Program and DDG(X) Destroyer Program. Phase 1 Navy Brass handed the project to General Dynamics Research and Development Division, from there some top engineers from General Dynamics Naval Systems, Port-City Iron Works and Decatur Naval Systems came together forming what is known as the BB Radical Redesign Team. Then came the actual design phase of the program, the team drafted up several different designs. Phase 2 After settling on the BBN(X) design, General Dynamics Naval Systems was then handed the project and giving additional funding by the Tarakian Government. Phase 3 The current phase of the project. The BBN(X) has been classified by the Tarakian Navy as Battleship, Nuclear Powered, Next Generation. The hull is a Tumblehome Hull which allows the ship to cut through waves rather than going over them, some have questioned the effectiveness and sturdiness of the tumbelhome hull. A new feature designed from the Mark 60 Mod2 155mm Advanced Gun Systems are the new Mark 102 460mm Naval Rifles in a offset arrangement of six independent turrets with one barrel per turret, this allows the ship to engage multiple targets at different angles or providing precision fire at multiple angles. Radical Redesign Phase II Current phase of the Radical Redesign. Overall Design Pagoda Masts Engineers with General Dynamics Naval Systems began to look at pictures of the famous IJN Yamato and Mushashi, The Engineers were intrigued by the Pagoda Masts used on the IJN Battleships, it was then decided the Kressy Class Battleships would have a Pagoda Mast. On earlier Tarakian Battleships, while having a mast, it was mostly for electronics and radars, engineers decided to develop a Pagoda Mast for the Kressy Class with greenhouses in this order(top to bottom) to allow for: *Air Defense Command Post *Battle Bridge *Compass Platform *Main Bridge(However on later flights this was omitted for the bridge in front of the 8" gun) These masts are only seen on the very early Flight I ships and are still present on later flights although without all the greenhouses. They also had the SPY Panels placed on them in a similar setup to the Hopeville and Decatur Class Cruisers. Armament For Phase II of the Radical Redesign phase, General Dynamics did away with the 18" Guns and instead opted for a newer solution the Mark-18 Mod0 22"(560mm) Naval Guns, the largest ever built for a ship in Tarakian Service. In the Patagonian Navy, these Mark-18's are known as Mark-18GCG or Gaucho Class Guns. In addition to the newer armament and modern fire control systems, various new shells were developed from ERGM's to types that had previously only been seen used on the Mark-45 Dual Purpose Guns, giving the Kressy Class BBGN's a considerable amount of ammunition types to choose from. In addition to its main battery, the Kressy Class boasts a secondary battery of 8"(203mm) Guns arranged in 5 turrets with three barrels each. Original Designs for the RRD Phase II also showed the Kressy Class BBGN's with Mark-29 Mod1 5"(127mm) Dual Purpose Guns, only the lead ship had these and they were omitted from the later designs. Because of the requirement for Guided Missile Capability for both offensive and defensive situation, the Kressy Class is built with 5 Mark-46 Vertical Launch Systems for an array of loadouts. Patagonian Kressy Class BBGN's use a modified version of the Corvo missile adapted for use in Vertical Launch Systems, DRS Kalypso (BBGN-69) tested the integration of the Missile and was approved for use. Ammunition Due to the vast amount of different ammo types that were seeing use on the Mark-45 Mod7 127mm, Mark-71 203mm Major Caliber Lightweight Gun(A modern version of the Mk-70 MCLWG with a newer turret) and the Mark-77 155mm Advanced Gun System/AGS-L, Navy brass saw fit to give the Kressy a similar capability with ammunition meaning that if needed it could adapt to a new situation from either using shore bombardment to Extreme Accuracy Tasked Ordinance for inland fire. Ammunition Types *Mk-551 560mm Armor Piercing(Red Tip with Black Band) *Mk-552 560mm Armor Piercing Dual Purpose Incendiary(Red Tip with Black) *Mk-553 560mm Armor Piercing Fragmentation(Yellow Tip) *Mk-612 560mm Dual Purpose Incendiary(Orange Tip) *Mk-614 560mm Dual Purpose Tracer(Green Tip) *Mk-621 560mm Armor Piercing Dual Purpose Tracer(Green Tip with Black Band) *Mk-624 560mm Extreme Accuracy Tasked Ordinance(White Tip with Black Band) *Mk-625 560mm Extreme Accuracy Tasked Ordinance Armor Piercing(White Tip with Red Band) *Mk-626 560mm Extreme Accuracy Tasked Ordinance Armor Piercing Incendiary(White Tip with Red and Black Band) *Mk-627 560mm Extreme Accuracy Tasked Ordinance Armor Piercing Fragmentation(White Tip with Yellow Band) *Mk-701 560mm Excalibur Guided Munition(Silver Tip with Black Band) *Mk-702 560mm SADARM(Silver Tip with Grey Band) *Mk-703 560mm DPICM(Silver Tip with Red Orange Band) *Mk-704 560mm SADARCand Destroy AiRCraft(Silver Tip with Purple Band) *Mk-800 560mm High Explosive(OD Green Tip) *Mk-805 560mm White Phosphorus(Dark Red Tip) *Mk-810 560mm Chemical AgentNerve Gas(Yellow Band with Biohazard Warning Sign) *Mk-821 560mm .......... *Mk-850 560mm Nuclear Artillery Shell(Yellow Band with Nuclear Symbol) *Mk-855 560mm Super Heavy Shore Bombardment(Black/Light Grey Tip with Grey Band) Missiles *RIM-156 Standard Anti-Air/Anti-Ship Missile (SM-2ER Block IV) *RIM-162 ESSM Anti-Missile/Anti-Air Missile *RIM-161 Standard Ballistic Missile Defense Missile (SM-3 Block III) *RIM-174 Standard Extended Range Active Missile (SM-6 Block II) *RIM-175 Lynx Standard Missile *RIM-176 Standard (SM-7) *BGM-109E Tactical Tomahawk Land Attack Munition *BGM-132B ArcLight Extreme Long Range Cruise Missile (Block V) *BGM-132D ArcLight Extreme Long Range Cruise Missile-Dispenser (Block V) *BGM-133B ArcLight II Extreme Long Range Cruise Missile (Hypersonic, Block I) *BGM-134 Triton Long Range Anti-Ship Missile Naming The Kressy Class Guided Missile Battleships do not follow the typical naming conventions of being named after cities, they however are named after the Goddesses of Tarakia Known Battleships Operational History In the Battle of Bahía Blanca, ARP Garra de Acero and ARP Rio Gallegos opened fire on a Karel Drooman Type 45 Destroyer of the Neuquenian Navy. The engagement was part of Operation Escudo Azul, which seeked to recover Bahía Blanca from Neuquén, During the Rio Negro War, and was carried out by the Trelew Task Force. The strike destroyed the target´s hull and was followed by artillery fire on the Espora Corvettes the hostile Navy had there. During the Herzgovnian Civil War, DRS Kalypso(BBGN-69) and her Battlegroup provided fire support for Herzgovnian Forces loyal to the Prime Minister, during this time a single Grozi Class Battlecruiser broke from port and attempted to pursue the Battlegroup, DRS Katheryn E. Perry(DDG-91) and DRS Puerto Carrera(DDG-120) opened fire with their Mark-77 Mod1 155mm Advanced Gun System-Lights with Extreme Accuracy Tasked Ordinance, the Battlecruiser in question was the HSRS Grozi, the lead ship of the class, after realizing what was happening Admiral Walker ordered her main battery to bear on the hostile cruiser after Puerto Carrera had taken several hits from fire, Kalypso successfully sunk the battlecruiser. Also during the course of the support, after DRS Johnathan J. Mitchell(CVN-80), other carriers and dedicated medical ships became overwhelmed with casualties and wounded. DRS Kalypso(BBGN-69), DRS Kressy(BBGN-67) and DRS Vahlan(BBGN-70) all converted their helipads to makeshift medical facilities to take on more wounded to help relieve the Carriers, it is also stated the DRS Tracy Island(CG-91) used her helipad as a makeshift medical facility. Towards the end of the war, DRS Vahlan(BBGN-70) fired her main battery at Herzgovnian Soviet Forces trying to cross the bridge over Dravic river, successfully halting them and allowing the Loyal Herzgovnian Forces and Rebels to open fire on them with Artillery and Tank fire. Flights and Flight Differences Each ship is different when it comes to Flights(upgrades) rather then using the term Block(Army/Airforce/Marine Corps) The Democratic Republic Navy uses the term Flight. As an example, DRS Zodi(BBGN-82) is the one and only Flight IIA Ship that will be coming into service with the Democratic Republic Navy in early 2060 or early 2061. One of the major differences is in her electronic suite and computers which have been upgraded to give her a substantial advantaged over Flight I and Flight II ships of the same class. It is expected that the Patagonian Navy will receive Flight IIA upgrades within the next 10-15 years. (I plan to expand on what Each Flight is as seen below with only names of the ships.) Flight I Flight I Ships include Kressy, Audie, Kalypso, Vahlan, and Ezeera. Flight IA Flight IA Ships include Rivadavia, San Julián, Stanley, Rio Gallegos, San Jorge and Rio Grande. It is possible that Patagonian Flight IA Hulls will be brought up to Flight IIA Standard. Flight IB Flight IB Ships include Bismarck as well as another unnamed hull. Flight IB ships were to be transition ships that would lead into Flight II but the Democratic Republic Navy scrapped this plan and instead used the technology of the Flight IA Class and put it in Flight II ships. Flight IB Ships are notable in the fact that they lack Turret D(4) and being about 6,000-7,000 tons lighter then the Flight I's or II's this gives them less crew, it also lacks the 8" guns allowing more magazine space for the 22" guns. Flight IB Ships are shorter overall. Flight II Flight II Ships include Virina and Verana as well as Hull numbers 74 through 81 these ships have yet to be named. Flight II Ships(while very similar to Flight IIA) are designed around the the Arcon Advanced Naval Systems FuS1NE1 Pressurized Water Reactor, they are also the first flight to omit the extra greenhouses in the Pogoda masts. Flight II's also omit the 5" guns for more 22" and 8" ammunition. The Port and Starboard Vertical Launch Systems are also lowered. Flight IIA Flight IIA Ships include Zodi as well as three more unnamed and unnumbered hulls. The Flight IIA Group, will address several key systems and also serve as a technology demonstration ship for tech integration into later Flights. The current Flight IIA Technology Demonstrator is DRS Zodi (BBGN-82) Flight III The Democratic Republic Navy is unsure if it will pursue an order for Flight III Ships. Category:Tarakia Category:Tarakian Ship